


亲亲宝贝里兜

by LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3/pseuds/LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3
Summary: ABO中短篇
Relationships: all澈, 圆澈, 汉澈, 澈受, 珉澈, 知澈
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

崔胜澈是整个idol界里唯一的omega。

本来omega的数量就很稀少，再加上omega一直以来都被认为是应该结婚生子呆在家里相夫教子的角色所以虽然没有硬性规定Omega不能当idol，但因为idol这种行业是需要长期单身的工作就被默认成Omega禁止的行业。再加上Omega要融入都是alpha和beta的团体生活也会很多不方便的地方。

所以说崔胜澈是个例外。

其实这并不是安排好的，一切都是个意外。刚出道时候崔胜澈都已经过了性别成熟期，没有分化就代表是个beta。虽然大家都有些吃惊毕竟崔胜澈作为总队长，又是黑泡队的队长，平时在舞台上绝对是A气爆表。作为队长也很有担当是个被大家默认为是alpha的大哥。可是随着弟弟们都一个个分化成alpha的时候崔胜澈的身体却还迟迟没有反应。在alpha弟弟们都在宿舍里互相嫌弃对方的信息素味道的时候崔胜澈还什么都闻不到。

好吧，beta总好过omega。这是公司对崔胜澈说的原话。崔胜澈也很赞同。可是粉丝们还是把他当成alpha一样崇拜，毕竟在舞台上崔胜澈真的A气冲天一点都不输队里其他alpha。注意：舞台上。

私底下在队员面前崔胜澈确是个名副其实的小公主，各种意义上的。队员们也愿意宠着他，依赖他。甚至易感期的时候都会争着抱着崔胜澈，说是能够让他们躁动的情绪平复下来。崔胜澈也不是很懂alpha们的想法和感受，只是觉得自己能够帮到弟弟们怎么样都好，反正beta不会发情也不会有易感期。这个时候他觉得自己作为beta实在太好了。

但是意外还是发生了。

在他们出道一年后的打歌节目后台，崔胜澈第一次发情了。当天一整天崔胜澈就觉得自己浑身不舒服，身体一会儿热一会儿冷，小腹也隐隐作痛。鲜少生病的他只以为自己可能吃坏肚子了。他没发现成员们当天格外爱粘着他，成员们自己也没有想那么多只是觉得崔胜澈那天香香的软软的让人不受控的想靠近。

打歌舞台结束后崔胜澈只觉得自己头晕得不行，就自行去了洗手间想洗个脸打起精神。就在那时他的肚子一阵激烈的绞痛，他只来得及觉得下身好像有大量液体流出来后便晕了过去。

那天的后台简直一团乱，成员们现在回想起来还是一阵后怕，幸好没发生什么不好的事情，毕竟大多数idol们都是alpha啊。idol可是除了军人以外最多alpha的行业了。那天一股香甜的蜂蜜奶油味弥漫在空气中使得大量alpha差点暴走。洗手间外面围着一圈又一圈的alpha好奇地往厕所里望去想看看到底是哪个乌龙的Omega闯进来这个充满alpha个工作的地方。

本来svt的成员是不会去凑这个热闹的，可是他们发现自家大哥去了洗手间很久了还没回来，就想着可能是被这件事情拌着了得去救他出来以免因为这件事情染上什么绯闻。他们派了话术十分厉害的尹净汉和忍耐力格外强大的全圆佑去看看。一看不得了倒在洗手间里的竟然是他们的里兜他们的大哥崔胜澈。

那天的事情由于太多人看见了绯闻很快也就传出去了，公司想瞒也瞒不住。在得到医生亲口确认崔胜澈是一个分化晚了的Omega这个消息后不得已发出公告。顿时整个网络几乎崩溃，’崔胜澈是Omega‘，‘svt队长S.coups竟然是Omega’，‘idol界里第一个Omega’，‘A气爆棚的伪alpha竟然是Omega’等等相关消息顿时屠版所有网站。

在医院里的崔胜澈醒来的时候整个人都是懵的，觉得老天爷是在开他玩笑吧这都什么跟什么。成员们也是全都吓傻了，可是每个成员心里都隐隐有些开心。嗯，不过这是不能说出来的秘密。

社长很快就赶过来想和svt讨论这件事情。就在他开口说：“胜澈啊不然退团怎么样？”话都还没说完整，崔胜澈自己都还没反应过来的时候弟弟们就立刻像护小鸡仔的鸡妈妈一样一脸防备地围着崔胜澈。尹净汉马上出声，有理有条地反驳社长，把崔胜澈留在队里的好处一一列出。文俊辉更是发挥他one plus one的极其厉害堪比推销员的口条把社长忽悠走了。

他们担心地看着崔胜澈，崔胜澈此刻在他们眼里根本就是一个玻璃瓷娃娃。他们活着的20年根本没有跟Omega相处过，除了粉丝见面会见过的几个Omega粉丝生活中也没见过几个。现在一个活生生又长得及其漂亮的Omega在自己的面前他们都不知道该怎么办了。

崔胜澈漂亮的大眼睛此刻红红的，眼泪蓄满在眼眶里要掉不掉的，鼻头也红红的，嘴唇也红红的，看起来整个人异常可爱漂亮。成员们的心都被他折腾得又疼又酸又甜。金珉奎是第一个拥抱他的人，金珉奎实在受不了崔胜澈这样无助恐慌的样子。被安慰的崔胜澈一瞬间就大哭出声，那是成员们重来没有见过的崔胜澈软弱的一面。

能怎么办呢？事情都发生了只能硬着头皮克服呗。

所幸的是虽然有一小批粉丝脱粉了，但是更多的是女友粉纷纷转型妈妈粉。粉丝们趁机把各式各样的安利贴冲上热搜，动图视频里既性感又帅气的舞台用崔胜澈立马圈住一群alpha男女的心。也有不少Omega因为崔胜澈推翻大家对Omega传统的偏见而更加崇拜他。

除此之外还有一群粉丝重新看着签售会上，团综上有着反转魅力的可爱队长对弟弟们skinship满满的片段，默默流着鼻血嗑起CP来。开什么玩笑，这可是alpha和Omega啊，会成真的CP还不上车吗！

总之事情是往好的方向发展就对了。


	2. Chapter 2

崔胜澈觉得他适应得很好，毕竟生活上也没有什么太大的改变。粉丝们表示支持、弟弟们表示喜欢、公司也不反对，所以除了闻得到各种信息素的味道外确实也没什么不适应的地方。直到一月一度的发情期到来，崔胜澈才真正了解到：啊，原来这就是Omega啊。。。呜呜呜。

因为崔胜澈是个晚分化的Omega，身体自然比一般的Omega还脆弱一点。他对一般剂量的抑制剂不敏感，可是大剂量的抑制剂又会有副作用。虽然崔胜澈对副作用什么的一点都不在乎，只要能够安全地度过发情期就好，可是弟弟们怎么可能让崔胜澈受到哪怕一点点的伤害。所以最有效安全的方法就只有临时标记了。

弟弟们自然非常愿意，非常非常（必须强调一百万遍）。可是崔胜澈觉得自己变成负担了啊！可是又拗不过弟弟们，就只能接受了。

第一次的发情期他在医院接受抑制剂安全地度过了，第二次的发情期就得依靠弟弟们的信息素了。弟弟们讨论许久决定还是让95line的哥哥们先来，这样崔胜澈会比较有安全感也比较不会尴尬。

第一次临时标记其实并不是什么美好的体验，崔胜澈只觉得疼疼疼怎么能这么疼。尹净汉和洪知秀也是第一次标记Omega，他们也很紧张深怕会让崔胜澈受到伤害。他们在之前已经仔细上网搜索所有有关资讯（所有弟弟们也都做好功课了，包括正式标记的资料，哦这也要保密！）

发情期那天整个宿舍满满都是甜腻浓烈的蜂蜜奶油味，弟弟们都脸红红的乖乖聚集在客厅里，努力压抑着自己的信息素，羡慕地看着两位哥哥把已经双颊泛红，微张着红润饱满的嘴唇轻轻喘着气的崔胜澈抱进房间里。

他们把崔胜澈放在床上，安抚地捧着他软嫩的脸摩挲着。尹净汉额头抵着他的，眼睛深深地看进他水润又迷茫的大眼睛低声说道：“崔胜澈，我要吻你了。”

崔胜澈还来不及思考尹净汉的话就被尹净汉温柔但又霸道的气息给震着。尹净汉含着崔胜澈微微颤动的下唇轻轻舔舐着。本来意识就有点迷茫的崔胜澈在闻到尹净汉清爽的海盐味信息素后更加飘飘然的，在他吻上来的时候也本能地回应他。

尹净汉低低轻笑一声，舌头撬开崔胜澈的唇齿，直直侵入那温热甜美的嘴。尹净汉有技巧地舔舐着他口腔的每一寸，然后卷着那湿热的小舌吸吮。崔胜澈被尹净汉吻得呻吟出声，他不受控制地双手环着他的后颈，闭着眼睛尽力跟上他的节奏。

在他们唇齿分离的时候暧昧地牵出条银丝。尹净汉眼神深邃地望着此刻眼角泛红的崔胜澈，因为被亲吻得太激烈而生理盐水不受控地从崔胜澈略微下垂的狗狗眼流出，再顺着白皙的脸颊流到嘴角旁。崔胜澈微张着肿胀充血的唇喘着气，红润的舌头因为尹净汉的离开本能地随着他离去的方向跟上去。平时看起来纯真温柔的崔胜澈此刻被情欲浸润得色情又显无辜，嘴角流下的唾液顺着线条优美的颈项留下一条旖旎的痕迹消失在黑色T恤的领口里。

洪知秀从背后温柔的抱着全身绵软的崔胜澈，满鼻腔都是他蜂蜜奶油甜腻的味道混合着尹净汉的海盐味和自己的玫瑰味。他克制着自己的动作，尽量轻柔地吻着崔胜澈的颈项，耳垂。在他含着崔胜澈柔软的耳垂轻轻舔咬的时候，崔胜澈敏感得高仰起头从喉咙里不受控地挤出甜腻的低吟。这是洪知秀第一次听到崔胜澈充满情欲的声音，一双漂亮的桃花眼一瞬间变得又深又红。他的双手摩挲着他软软的腹部，一串又一串湿吻印在崔胜澈白皙无比的肩颈耳后。

崔胜澈被他们两个折腾得又软又热的，在洪知秀吻上他后颈的腺体的时候整个人已经被情欲折磨得晕乎乎的。崔胜澈的腺体因为发情期的关系而显得红红胀胀的，被亲吻到时候又疼又痒。他被洪知秀的举动吓得瞪大眼睛，有些不安的拉着他的手。这是他的腺体第一次被触碰，这种感知更是他第一次体会。

洪知秀和尹净汉迅速交换个眼神，然后低声附在崔胜澈的耳旁说道：“胜澈哩，我现在要标记你了。”，然后适当地放出自己的信息素包裹着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈因为Omega的本能乖乖的点头，心里即害怕又期待。

洪知秀先用舌头舔舐着他温热的腺体，感受着崔胜澈在他身下颤抖。他抱着他的肩膀轻拍安抚着他，然后坚定的用力咬下去，注入自己的信息素。

疼！疼！疼！这是崔胜澈此刻所有的感受。他害怕地哭喊出声，本能地想逃离那属于alpha的压制。

”知秀不要了，不要了！好疼！真的好疼啊！“崔胜澈双手想去掰开洪知秀宛如桎梏般环绕着他肩膀的手臂，可是他根本没有力气掰开。

洪知秀听到他的哭声虽然也很不忍心但是如果现在停止了这个临时标记就无效了，那他现在受的痛苦岂不是白费了。

崔胜澈哭得上气不接下气，可怜地转向一直温柔亲吻他额头的尹净汉求助。

“净汉尼我不要了！求求你我不要了！好疼啊呜呜呜！”崔胜澈扑进尹净汉怀里，双手死死的拉着尹净汉的衣角。

尹净汉心疼的不得了，他温柔地吻住崔胜澈，把他的哭泣都堵在吻里。崔胜澈拒绝地摇头，可是他实在没有力气摆脱一前一后折磨着他的alpha。两个alpha用信息素尽可能温柔地安抚他们的Omega，直到差不多一刻钟后洪知秀才放开那已经被咬破皮的地方。

又疼又累的崔胜澈全身使不上一点力，他迷糊地看了看一脸抱歉又温柔的洪知秀和尹净汉就立刻陷入黑甜的梦乡。

洪知秀和尹净汉两人也松了一口气，三个人都像刚从水里捞出来一般裹着一层汗水。他们尽快帮崔胜澈擦拭干净并换上干净的睡衣。然后两人无语地看着对方都因为被崔胜澈挑起情欲而鼓起的裤裆，默默地各自去浴室自行解决再快速地洗个澡。

等到一切结束的时候已经深夜了，洪知秀和尹净汉一左一右抱着此刻缩在他们怀里的Omega睡得香甜。刚被暂时标记的Omega会格外依赖标记他的alpha，崔胜澈睡着的时候会像小动物一样嗅着他们的味道一拱一拱地挪进他们的怀里。两个alpha满足地嗅着此刻混和着他们的味道的崔胜澈，心里满满胀胀的，觉得崔胜澈就像是自己的所有物一样。


	3. Chapter 3

虽然第一次的回忆不是很美好，但是临时标记是不可避免一定要做的事情。庆幸的是随着标记的次数增多，崔胜澈慢慢也就适应了不少，甚至已经开始可以在过程体会到快感。而且也不知道从什么时候开始他们开始在标记的时候和他做爱。

公司知道后立刻下了两道禁止令：

  1. 必须带套不然不能内射，绝对不能闹出人命。
  2. 绝对不能永久标记。



每次看到弟弟们在最后关头难忍地拔出来体外射精的时候，其实崔胜澈还是有些心疼弟弟们的。他曾提议不然他吃避孕药就行了啊，可是弟弟们是不会让崔胜澈吃那些会伤害身体的药物的。

每个alpha弟弟都有自己标记的风格。有些弟弟比较温柔会慢慢的亲吻他的唇他的脸他的颈才轻柔地咬住他的后颈。有些弟弟会比较恶劣不停挑逗他亲吻他腺体旁的肌肤让他不能忍受地哭着求他们才会咬下去。总之不论如何最后弟弟们都会体贴地帮他清理再抱着他睡觉。

随着行程地增加，接触陌生人的次数增多后，需要临时标记的次数也随之增加。他们还记得有一次签售会的时候有一个alpha粉丝企图强行诱导崔胜澈发情。那个粉丝在握了崔胜澈的手后不但不放手还大量释放出自己的信息素。不在发情期又没有临时标记的崔胜澈很快被那陌生恶心的信息素刺激得发情。还好弟弟们反应快立刻抱起已经疼得抽泣的崔胜澈到后台，利用他熟悉的信息素安抚他此刻已经暴走的信息素。强制发情是极度伤身体又痛苦的过程，那次的经历让他在医院躺了整整两天。

那次事件后，弟弟们都非常自责没有保护好他们的Omega。虽然之后的签售会安全把关得更严格了，他们也加强警惕时时关注着粉丝和崔胜澈的互动，但这毕竟是个不可控的因素，因此每次签售会前他们都会临时标记崔胜澈。

因此签售会就成了CP粉的福利时间，他们私底下都会打赌这次崔胜澈是带着谁的味道。被标记的Omega总是会本能的想靠近自己的alpha，所以只要是谁前一天标记了崔胜澈，隔天那对CP的粉丝就会得到血红的福利。

崔胜澈会不自觉得对弟弟撒娇，或会在空闲时间抱着弟弟的手，又或者会要求弟弟抱抱或背背。反正就是各种粘人，被粘着的弟弟自然也宠着他，亲他抱他疼他是他们最幸福的事了。

这天日本的签售会后，金珉奎就像只大型犬一样跟在崔胜澈的身后一路跟着回到酒店房间。一进房门金珉奎就一手托着崔胜澈的腰，一手托着他的屁股将他抱起来抵在墙壁上。崔胜澈吓一跳赶紧用脚圈着金珉奎的腰，双手环抱着他的肩膀保持平衡。

“我们珉奎怎么啦？”崔胜澈伸手捧着金珉奎的脸，温柔地看着一脸委屈的金珉奎。

“哥我们做吧”金珉奎直勾勾地仰头望着白得发光的崔胜澈，觉得全身都燥热起来了。

崔胜澈一直都是温柔的，对于弟弟们的要求他一向都不怎么会拒绝。况且他敏感地知道他的大狗狗今天情绪不对，也不生气他在不是发情期时提出这种要求。他不问原因便低下头轻柔地吻住金珉奎的唇。

一尝到崔胜澈的味道金珉奎就忍不住主动侵略他的唇齿，他急切地亲吻他的嘴，他的眼睑，他的鼻尖，他的颈项。他一把撩起崔胜澈的T恤，低头叼住那因为情欲而已经微微挺立的乳尖。他用虎牙轻轻的研磨那颤抖着的肉粒，再用力吸吮。另一只手也在另一边安抚着在冷空气里被忽略的乳头。

崔胜澈被刺激的高高扬起头闭着眼，细碎的呻吟从他咬着下唇的嘴里泄出。偶尔被咬疼了崔胜澈也不恼，他双手抱着金珉奎的头温柔地用手指梳着他的头发。

金珉奎头抵着崔胜澈的肩粗喘着气，他抱着崔胜澈的手坚定得不曾颤抖。已经勃起的性器此刻正好抵着崔胜澈隔着运动棉裤的穴口，他轻轻研磨着让崔胜澈不受控制的呻吟出声。

金珉奎一边亲吻崔胜澈一边把他放倒在床上，身体挤进他的双腿间。崔胜澈的裤子很快被脱掉，双腿被折叠到胸前的姿势让他有些不适。他的下身早已湿漉漉一片，就算不是发情期但是长期被成员们调教的身体早已习惯被爱抚怜爱。

“哥。。哥。。胜澈哥。。。”金珉奎痴迷地看着那一点一点吐着水的穴口，一边用手指按摩着那微红的穴口。

”嗯。。。你不要看了。。呃！“崔胜澈整个人都羞红了，一只脚没什么力气地踩在金珉奎赤裸健硕的肩膀上。在他的手指刺进身体里的时候忍不住拔高声量，快感连着胀痛让他不自觉把腰挺起来，形成一个又色情又美好的幅度。

金珉奎模仿着性交的姿势在他温热紧致的甬道里摸索着，在摸到敏感带的时候便大力戳弄。一只手则抚弄着崔胜澈那已经硬挺并可怜兮兮吐着前列腺液的玫红色阴茎。

一阵阵快感从尾椎传到崔胜澈已经意识模糊的大脑，他敏感地在床上扭动着，视线都被泪水糊住了。他一会儿大声呻吟，一会儿无助地向正在折磨他的人求饶，直到金珉奎用手指划过生殖腔入口的时候他才尖叫着达到高潮。

“哥，哥，你真漂亮。。”金珉奎俯下身吻去崔胜澈的泪痕，他亲着他那被情欲染红的眼角，湿润的脸颊一路向下吻到嘴角。在看到崔胜澈哼哼唧唧的嘟起唇讨亲亲的样子，立刻被可爱得低笑出声。他吻住那红艳饱满的唇，一边将已经硬挺许久的性器慢慢挺进那已经被他的手指操开操软的小穴。

“嗯。。。”穴口的皱褶一点一点撑开的感觉让崔胜澈有点难受，他抬起酸软的腿圈住金珉奎精壮的腰，尽量放松自己。

金珉奎稍等崔胜澈适应他的性器后便马上大开大干起来。他的性格一向直率热情，在性事上亦是如此。他深深地挺弄着崔胜澈敏感的肠道，一边深情温柔地吻住他撅着的唇，将他断断续续的呻吟都堵在唇齿之间。

很快的崔胜澈又达到一次高潮，已经高潮过一次的阴茎这次只颤抖地吐出一些透明的液体。他腹部有些痉挛难受地卷起自己的身体，随即又被金珉奎按着酸软的四肢继续进出着。

金珉奎被他高潮时紧缩的甬道绞得差点泄出来，生殖腔涌出大量温热的体液使得抽插动作变得更加滑顺。金珉奎抓着崔胜澈无助推着他腹部的双手按在他的头两侧，色情的吸吮着他因为高仰着头而更明显的喉结。

”哥，你太敏感了“

崔胜澈什么话都说不出，只能喘着气，咬着红肿的下唇忍受着金珉奎小狗般的举动。高潮后的不应期使他对金珉奎的操干更加敏感，他一边胡乱地摇着头一边哭着承受着金珉奎越来越用力越来越快速的动作。

金珉奎在最后的时候恋恋不舍地把性器抽出来射在崔胜澈线条好看的腹部上。他喘着气伸手握着崔胜澈的阴茎上下爱抚想帮他打出来。

崔胜澈敏感地一激灵，抗拒地推着金珉奎的手：“嗯！不要了！”

“可是哥已经勃起了，射出来会比较舒服的”金珉奎力道坚定地继续手上动作，另一只手环抱着崔胜澈让他靠在自己的肩上。

崔胜澈已经有些累了，身体又太过敏感让他觉得有些负荷不了。他哼唧着流着眼泪，不满地咬住金珉奎的肩膀。但他终归还是心疼弟弟的，在放开后又不舍地像小猫一样轻舔着那一圈牙印。

射出来后崔胜澈整个人瘫软在金珉奎怀里，他全身红红紫紫的都是金珉奎的吻痕和指印，在他异常白皙的身上显得格外明显。金珉奎爱怜地不停亲吻崔胜澈汗津津的侧脸，然后才爬起身抱他去浴室清洗。

两人躺在床上的时候崔胜澈已经觉得自己上眼皮要黏上下眼皮了，但是他还没忘记金珉奎之前不对劲的情绪。他强撑着赶走瞌睡虫的侵扰，伸手摸着金珉奎的脸颊，柔声问道：“珉奎啊，今天有什么不开心的事吗？”

金珉奎闻言红着脸将崔胜澈用力地抱进怀里，嘟嘟囔囔说道：“今天那个男粉alpha摸你了。”

“他明明只是跟我击掌而已”崔胜澈被他孩子气的语气弄笑了。

“那他，他他还说要娶你然后你脸红了”金珉奎摸了摸崔胜澈后脑勺还有些湿润的头发不满地说道。

“那明明是粉丝福利罢了，不也是有Omega粉丝要跟你结婚你也答应了嘛”崔胜澈曲起手指敲了敲金珉奎的头。

“不管不管我不许别的alpha那样看哥！”金珉奎耍赖地把崔胜澈往怀里用力搂了搂。他明明看到那个alpha粉丝如豺狼看到小白兔似的看着崔胜澈。他多想把他的Omega藏起来只给自己看，哦，对还有其他成员们。奇迹的是成员们之间默契地不会互相嫉妒，可能是他们之间的关系太亲密似一家人了吧。就像现在就算崔胜澈的身上除了散发着他的味道之外，还带着昨天临时标记崔胜澈的全圆佑信息素的味道，但是他也完全不会觉得别扭。

崔胜澈被按到酸软的腰时忍不住低哼出声，他低头看自己一身红紫斑斓的身体无奈地把头埋进金珉奎的颈窝，嘟着嘴嗡声说道：“明天孩子们该训你了，明天还有行程呢”


	4. Chapter 4

全圆佑从房间出来的时候看到的就是崔胜澈穿着一件宽大的白色衬衫，下身只穿着一件贴身的白色四角裤，恰好包裹住那挺翘饱满的臀部，一脸委屈无辜的在浴室前面傻站着。

“哥？你怎么了？”全圆佑看他头发还滴着水，晕湿了衬衫肩膀的那块布料。眼睛向下瞟去就看到一双粉白的双腿。崔胜澈和普通的Omega不一样，他的大腿结实好看，小腿却长得又白又幼看起来就像刚从池水里捞起来的藕节一样可爱又漂亮。可是那双白皙的脚现在却赤裸地踩在冰凉的瓷砖地板上，看得全圆佑直皱眉。

“哥你怎么不穿鞋？你身体不好不可以着凉的。”全圆佑走过去一把将崔胜澈抱起来，让崔胜澈像树袋熊一样攀着自己。

“圆佑啊。。。”崔胜澈把头埋在全圆佑肩窝带着哭腔叫着他的名字。

“嗯？哥你怎么了？”全圆佑托着他的屁股将他带回房间。崔胜澈的颈脖就在他的脸颊旁边，他这才突然发现崔胜澈的信息素味道有点重。“哥你发情了？可是不是还没到日期？”

成员们已经会习惯性地会算着崔胜澈发情期的日子，他们甚至会把日期用红色的彩笔在冰箱前挂着的日历上标记起来，以免因为繁忙的行程而忘记临时标记。而这次崔胜澈的发情期却提早了将近一个星期。

“不知道，好像是。。。”崔胜澈有些无助的抓着全圆佑的衣服，在他的肩窝里嗡声嗡气说道。

全圆佑将他放在床边，双手捧着崔胜澈的脸仔细查看：“是不是最近回归压力太大了？”看他双颊泛红又不放心地摸了摸他的额头：“没有发烧吧？”

崔胜澈有些难受地摇摇头，小腹传来怪异的感觉提醒着他发情期的到来。“圆佑啊，怎么办？”他蜷曲着自己的双腿，有些难堪地拉着全圆佑的袖口。

全圆佑推了推鼻梁上的银框眼镜，也不多说话就就用两只手指捏着崔胜澈的下巴微微抬起他的头，俯下身来和他接吻。

“嗯。。。圆佑。。。圆佑。。好热啊”在发情期的崔胜澈很快就被挑起情欲，他抱着全圆佑的后颈难耐地夹着双腿轻轻磨蹭着。

“哥别这么着急啊”全圆佑把崔胜澈推倒在床上，居高临下地看着眼眶红红的崔胜澈。崔胜澈此刻已经双眼迷茫，红润的舌头无意识地舔着干涩饱满的唇，白色衬衫他因为胡乱扭动已经卷上来露出大半白皙结实的胸膛，白色的内裤也因为涌出来的体液而湿得半透明了。

全圆佑脱下眼镜随手往旁边一扔，一双狭长犹如小狐狸般的眼睛像盯着猎物一般死死地看着浑身粉红扭来扭去的小白兔。他挤进崔胜澈的双腿之间，用力向上一撑让他的双腿自动敞开成欢迎的幅度。全圆佑俯下身一边嗅着他甜甜的蜂蜜奶油味，一边用手指隔着内裤在他的会阴处摩挲。“哥怎么那么着急那么色啊，等会儿身体会吃不消的”

崔胜澈羞得整个人都红透了，他难耐地想夹起双腿可是全圆佑正挤在他腿间让他这个动作更显得欲拒还迎。他咬着下唇忍住喉间的呜咽，湿漉漉的眼睛有些哀求地望着全圆佑，却不知这无辜的眼神不但不会让全圆佑这只狐狸对他仁慈反而更挑起他的施虐欲。

全圆佑特别喜欢揉捏崔胜澈大腿根的那块软肉，和结实有弹性的臀部不同，那块软肉特别软特别嫩又特别敏感。崔胜澈怕痒地一直缩着身体，但是却被全圆佑牢牢地固定着，全圆佑甚至恶劣地释放自己的信息素让崔胜澈的性欲更加没法控制。太过敏感的身体让崔胜澈忍不住呜咽出声。他不断轻声唤着全圆佑的名字，不受控制地流着眼泪。

全圆佑抬起骨节分明的手轻柔地抹去崔胜澈的眼泪，虽然很快的另一串泪水又再次涌出。他另一只手有些粗暴地揉着崔胜澈的大腿内侧，让白皙的皮肤很快的染上紫红的痕迹。但嘴上却用完全相反的温柔语气在崔胜澈耳边说道：“哥现在就哭成这样，等下该怎么办啊？”

“哈。。圆佑！圆佑！”崔胜澈有些急促地喘着气，身体本能地更加贴近全圆佑。他抬起手无助着扯着全圆佑的衣角，哀求道：“不要欺负我了，圆佑。。。唔！”

全圆佑看着崔胜澈充满情欲的表情，又可怜又无辜的眼睛，甚至连声音都因为呜咽而好像小猫的声音一样挠的他的心脏都快爆炸了。他一个用力将崔胜澈拉起来让崔胜澈跨坐在自己身上，不顾他的惊呼按着他的后脑勺用力地跟他接吻。

全圆佑的舌头侵略性极强地舔舐着崔胜澈嘴里的每个角落，另一只手伸进他白色紧身四角内裤为他已经湿润柔软的后穴扩张着。

崔胜澈的手紧紧捏着全圆佑的肩膀到指尖都发白了，唾液不受控制地从嘴角旁滴落。他的喉咙因为全圆佑的动作而挤出断断续续的呻吟，统统被全圆佑一点一点堵在吻里。

全圆佑放开崔胜澈的唇，转而向他白皙的颈脖进攻。他一边吸吮着那嫩白的皮肤，一边啃咬着，很快的那片滑嫩白皙的皮肤被鲜红的痕迹覆盖。全圆佑啧啧两声，满意地看着那片肌肤像一簇簇盛开的红色花田一般美丽又诱惑。

“哥别哭了。”全圆佑抹掉崔胜澈的泪水，看他委屈地吸着红红的鼻子不禁被可爱地轻笑出声。他把那黏糊糊的内裤脱去，让崔胜澈趴在床上。“哥能够趴好的对不对？”

崔胜澈用双肘支撑着自己的身体，胡乱的点头，把泪水一股脑地擦在枕头上。

全圆佑把他早已勃起的性器抵在那一开一合的穴口时崔胜澈被烫得敏感的一抖，他只觉得自己身体深处痒得不得了，期待的身体不由自主吐出更多体液，腰也忍不住轻轻向全圆佑的方向扭动。

全圆佑看他那迫不及待的样子施虐欲又蹭蹭地升起。他故意只挤进一节龟头，然后磨蹭着不肯给全身变得粉红的崔胜澈一个痛快。“哥那么想要吗？屁股都色情地扭起来了。”

“圆佑！”崔胜澈带着哭腔喊着全圆佑的名字，扭头看向那恶劣的小狐狸。

“哥想要什么啊？好像要说出来我才能懂呢！”全圆佑俯下身环抱着崔胜澈微微发颤的身体，又将阴茎退出来一点。

“呜。。。”崔胜澈被全圆佑的要求吓得瞪圆了红彤彤的眼睛，他本想讨好地往后退自己主动靠近全圆佑的性器，却被全圆佑惩罚似地捏住那粉粉的早已硬挺的乳尖而惊叫出声。崔胜澈哀求地看向全圆佑，看他坚定的样子不由得咬咬下唇，羞耻地开口道：“想要。。。想要圆佑。。”

“想要我的什么？”全圆佑舔着崔胜澈红红的耳垂，一边往崔胜澈敏感的耳朵吹气，一边用两只手指揉捏着他的乳尖。“嗯？哥想要我的什么？”

“圆佑的。。。圆佑的。。。”崔胜澈不停用力地咬着自己的下唇，觉得自己的身体快要难受得烧起来了。可是那可怜的羞耻心还是让他开不了口，他努力尝试几次最后还是控制不住自己大哭出声：“圆佑求你了！求求你！呜呜呜！”

全圆佑顿时察觉自己逗过头了，看他们的大哥哭成这样心里顿时又酸又软的。他安抚地不停亲吻崔胜澈的脸颊，不停小声的道歉。下身也老实地挺进那早已火热痉挛的甬道，不再逗弄那因为哭泣而打嗝的可怜兮兮的队长。

全圆佑喜欢顶到最深处再慢慢地碾磨着崔胜澈体内的每个敏感点，喜欢看崔胜澈因为情欲而闭眼喘息的样子。他半眯着迷茫漂亮的双眼的样子，鲜艳红润的唇无意识微微张开的样子都让全圆佑觉得性感得不得了。他觉得崔胜澈就是个矛盾的存在，明明个性是个极度容易害羞的，情欲涌上来的时候又性感得让人移不开眼。他舔着崔胜澈后颈的腺体，比起那浓浓的蜂蜜奶油的味道，他觉得崔胜澈更像阿芙佳朵，又甜又强烈。

崔胜澈在全圆佑反复亲吻舔舐腺体的时候身体的力气顿时都消失了，他的手臂早已酸软的撑不住自己的身体，全身软乎乎地陷进被褥里，只剩下臀部被全圆佑握着而高高翘起，让腰部呈现一个色情的幅度。臀尖被撞击得红红的软肉也随着全圆佑的动作而掀起层层肉浪。

全圆佑用力咬着崔胜澈的腺体标记他的时候崔胜澈难受地尖叫出声，阴茎不受控制的高潮射精。全圆佑几个快速有力的撞击后也随之达到高潮，他抽出性器将一股股浓精射在崔胜澈因为高高翘起臀部而更加明显的腰窝里，那处的肌肤几乎跟他的精液一般白皙得让全圆佑不受控制地一下又一下吻着崔胜澈腰间的软肉。

崔胜澈怕痒地扭扭身体，想要躲避全圆佑而向前爬了一点。酸软的手臂还没用上力气就被全圆佑一把拽着腰拉了回来。全圆佑俯下身将崔胜澈翻转过来，一只手钳制着崔胜澈抵着他胸口的双手将他举到头顶，一只手捏着他的下巴深深吻住他的唇。

崔胜澈因为他霸道的动作又忍不住哭了起来，胡乱地摇着头想要摆脱全圆佑的控制。

全圆佑看他这样心里还是不舍得，赶紧放开他的手将他抱进怀里。他轻拍着他的后背让崔胜澈靠进他的怀里，他轻声安抚道：”知道了，哥对不起，我错了。哥别哭了我跟你道歉。“

崔胜澈无奈地放松身体窝进全圆佑怀里，委屈地吸着鼻子哽咽道：“圆佑最讨厌了！我不要跟圆佑好了！”


End file.
